


A Bit o' Pain in the Brooko

by Mhaywood



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhaywood/pseuds/Mhaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After scarfing down too many muffins, Georgie gets a bellyache. Can Dim do anything to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit o' Pain in the Brooko

> [otpprompts](http://tmblr.co/mYjF6KPJBjmaSxxm_FDPdwA) **:** Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better. 

Dim watched Georgie scarf down the muffins they had gotten from the bakery that morning. Usually the cliche was that policemen gorged themselves on donuts, but Georgie had never found donuts to be appealing. Dim had to admit, it was awfully ironic and funny seeing his friend give in to his gluttony. He had to wonder how he did it, being able to put away so much food, and yet never showing a single stone on his lanky frame. He supposed that his tendency to overeat came from his life surviving on the streets from when he was 12 all the way up until now. He often had to steal food, mostly in meager amounts. Now that he was an adult with a decently paying job, when the opportunity came to over indulge, he took it. He was a greedy man after all.

“I viddy that you like em…” Dim began, “…but can’t I have one? You bought the baker’s dozen amount after all.”

Georgie momentarily looked up, his cheeks distended with food, and swallowed with an audible ‘gulp’. “I gave you your share droogy, and you already ate it. These are mine!”

“You only gave me three out of the whole dozen!” Dim grumbled.

“Did I? Well fine…” he took a rather large bit of the one in his hand, “…you can have the rest of this one!” He handed the half eaten muffin to Dim.

Dim rolled his eyes and took the muffin. As he nibbled on it, he heard Georgie let out a slightly pained sigh. He looked over, and felt his jaw drop and eyes widen. Georgie had eaten his entire share of muffins, and was now paying the consequences for it. His eyes were closed and his hand was grabbing and petting his stomach, trying to relieve the obvious stomach ache.

Dim couldn’t help it, he giggled smugly. “Well! Well, well, well! A bit o’ pain droogy~?”

Georgie only moaned in response. He opened his eyes to look at Dim, and Dim immediately felt a sense of pity for his friend. He looked like a child who had eaten too much of his Halloween candy, or like a puppy who had banged into a wall. He hissed in pain again and gritted his teeth slightly.

Dim wracked his mind on how to help him, and as you know, this was not an easy task. He let out a yell of excitement as he came up with a plan. He turned to Georgie, “Brother! Recline your seat and lie down!”

“What…? Why?”

“Just do it, and unbuckle your trousers and jacket!” he ordered, rubbing his hands together in glee.

George gave him a look and did as he was told. He shivered a little as he felt a chill run down his distended abdomen. He belched, that helped a little with the pain. Dim rolled up his sleeves and put a hand on Georgie’s stomach. With a surprising amount of gentleness and finesse, he slowly started rubbing Georgie’s belly. Georgie leaned his head back and let out a pleased purr, it felt good, really good. He felt a lazy smile stretch on his face as Dim worked magic on his food baby. In the past, whenever he overindulged like this, he was left alone to deal with the after affects and usually tried to walk off the pain with a bit of Advil and time. 

Dim briefly looked at Georgie’s face and let out a smirk when he saw how much he was enjoying it. He looked so cute and somewhat handsome when he was happy or pleased. Once he let out that toothy grin, and combined with his adorable freckles, Dim felt his heart race. He felt odd about feeling this way for a man, especially his best friend, but he couldn’t find it in him to control it. So he decided to make it a goal to make this man happy whenever he could. Right now he was succeeding in every sense of the word, that smile was there, and he knew that he couldn’t be more pleased. Dim continued to rub Georgie’s soft yet toned belly, noting that it had definitely distended due to his binge, but he didn’t care. He thought it was somewhat cute.  


“Thanks droogie, this feels real horrorshow.”

“Right right…If I were you though, I wouldn’t keep shoving food down your rot like this. As a veck gets starrier, they start to get plumper, especially when they’re greedy with food like you. You won’t be petite like this for long if all you do is shove vesches into your brooko!” Dim joked.

Georgie grinned at his friend’s rare moment of wisdom. “Oh really? Well, I’m afraid that with the way you give brooko rubs, I may have to start eating more just to experience this! It’s worth a stone or two!” he winked.

“Oi, oi, oi…”  


**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr blog aclockworkyaoi. So don't accuse me of stealing.


End file.
